Dare You To Sing
by EbonydragunX
Summary: In a world of Music, everything is alive and moving about. One young man stands still as he attempts to find his voice in it all..


It seemed like such a normal day honestly, see looked into my eyes as though it was a normal day. The school is simply known as "Eliwood International High School of Music" one of the most prestige schools when it came to music. Honestly, it never once got to the point that I was required for me to hold onto a single instrument in such a fashion as this. Honestly, the violin I held on my hands was nothing more than a weak redwood that was based off an Andrea Amati original. True, it was nothing more than a cheap imitation but for someone such as me it is more than enough.

My sensei sat by my side all the while I continued to drag my fingers across the strings and bow. Her Cello of the same origin and a mere mimic of the same name as mine began to sing alongside me. Her fine tone continued to drag throughout the area as the winds of the world began to die off as we continued to play our hearts out alongside with ourselves. Her eyes continued to dive deeper and deeper as the music sang forth from our souls and transferred themselves through our fingertips as though attempting free themselves from the corner of our minds.

My heart continued to reflect my inner most desires as the world around me continued to freeze in the moment. The winds continued to dry themselves in the crisp autumn winds in the world. It never withdrew itself from my world; even now I could feel the cold hard touch of reality attempting to drag me back. Away from the world that me and her created within our fingertips, and the world that we sealed away from those around us. What a wonderful world it was that we created a wonderful world worth dying for, a world that could never be taken away from us in this moment in time.

My name is Miles David Jericho. I was named after one of my father's favorite musicians. I've been playing the violin in hopes of becoming a famous violinist some day. My hands have been holding onto my violin since before I could remember, and haven't stopped even to this day. Honestly, I can't remember a single memory that I've made that didn't have something to do with my love and enjoyment of music as a whole. Maybe, I'm just weird like that. That's what I always told myself since I began trying to improve my own skills with my violin.

I've never had a single class teaching me how to hold the instrument, let alone how to play it. Even now, I can hold this instrument and make it sing any tune that I ask it to. Maybe it's a sign of my skills when it comes to things like this, or maybe I'm just lucky like that. I don't have any problem simply being lucky at things like this, nor do I have a problem with my life. For someone like her to waste their time on me, I think that she'd be better suited spending her time with the popular kids with a future. No, she'd rather spend her time wasting away with me down here as I generate my own world.

The sound of the music would continue to drag itself throughout this world until this illusion would break. No one deserved to have to sit in this false world I created, let alone being forced to sit by my side all the while I attempt to lose myself from this horrible world. A world that has become so painful to sit and watch as everyone tries to run away from their pains. The pain had gotten so great that I too had to create a world so that I could continue living this horrid thing that I call a life. Honestly, it has gotten to the point that life isn't even worth sitting through anymore.

This world we created that day was important to me; honestly it pains me to keep going through this and force my world onto someone so beautiful as herself. However, I think god will understand if I steal this angel away from him for but a moment so that I can create a beautiful world of my own. So for the time being let my violin and her cello dance together and create a world that I wish to hold onto. However, as the music slowly began to die off it was obvious to myself that this world was now beginning to die off alongside it as well.

She would bow to me as her beautiful emerald eyes reflected the sunset to me, telling me that this was now the end of this false world. She said nothing to me, a simpleton in her massive world, a world so massive that I couldn't even hold onto a candle to her world as a whole. As she walked out of the room leaving me holding onto my bow and feeling a dying emptiness in the bottom of my stomach I didn't have anything left to hold onto. I know now, that this was simply her way of leaving me with something to remember her by… If only I was more intelligent I would have noticed that she was trying to speak to me through her bow, but now it's too late.

_**Dare You To Sing…**_

It has been one full year since that beautiful day that I shared with her. I wanted to ask her why she would waste her time on someone like me, true that I have talent, but I don't have anything worth remembering short of a little talent. Even the teachers don't even waste their time attempting to speak to me when it comes to my talent as a whole. They all sit there and instruct me just enough to get me by, nothing more and nothing left. It's never bothered me much though, since then I've grown immune to their glares and jokes that they throw my way.

She had passed away roughly three weeks after that day. Apparently she was born with a few illnesses anyways, and the moment she found out she didn't have much time left she took it upon herself to hide away from the world. According to everyone she never once even lifted her cello again after the day that she was with me. One question continued to ring out in the back of my head… "Why me?" she had numerous options and opportunities to be with any guy in this school for a duet that she wanted, and she would waste this chance to simply stand by me and play alongside me. What a waste, that she would waste her last day on someone as weak and stupid as me.

I'll never understand what it is that someone like her could have seen in even wasting her time with someone like me. In the end it never really took us anywhere and questioning it has done nothing but made me feel bad about it. It's been over a year since I spent one afternoon alone with that goddess before she escaped from this world, to a world where no one could ever find her. She's free from the pain and suffering that I have to endure day in and day out.

My name is Miles Davis Jericho, I am the top tier violinist at Eliwood International High School of Music. For the past year I have done nothing but lock myself away from those around me and draw upon the strength that someone, for some reason once gave a damn about me and my talents. I have no reason to waste my time bothering


End file.
